Would you love me if?
by Fuji-FallenAngel
Summary: Fuji comes up with the strangest questions sometimes, and as much as Tezuka attempts to ignore them, Fuji always wins.


**Hm...another random FujixTezuka fic from me...this one's weird too. The things my mind comes up with, I swear. Oh, yaoi, so if that's not your thing, may I introduce you to your new friend the back button.  
**

**Disclaimer: Again? Have we not established that Konomi-sensei owns them? That would explain the lack of a ridiculous amount of money in my hands.  
**

* * *

"Sa, Kunimitsu, would you still love me even if I were a werewolf?"

The stoic captain pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, looking at his boyfriend as if he were crazy. Surely he had not just asked that. Granted, Fuji had asked some pretty strange questions in the time they were together, but a werewolf? Despite the fact that Fuji knew Tezuka disliked pointless questions, which doubtless caused him to ask said questions, werewolves don't even exist. Tezuka proceeded to point this out, only to have Fuji scoff at him.

"So you wouldn't love me if I were a werewolf. I understand. It would be too difficult for you to live with. I'm sure I could learn to control myself however." The tensai remarked, playing the part of a wounded lover well.

"Syuusuke." Tezuka said sternly, allowing no nonsense.

"It's a simple yes or no question, 'Mitsu." Fuji replied, his eyes flashing playfully yet seriously.

"I love you. You are not, nor will you ever be, a werewolf. So I see no need to play this game." The stoic boy said, standing up from the couch on which they sat and walking into the bathroom to wash his face.

"I love you too. But you're avoiding the question Kunimitsu." Fuji's muffled voice rang through the bathroom door. The smaller boy corrected this problem by opening the door and entering the bathroom behind his boyfriend. "So I'll pose a different one. Would you be scared of me if I were a werewolf?"

Tezuka watched in the mirror as Fuji's smile grew wider behind him, and contemplated the question. Truth be told, Fuji as a werewolf was quite an intimidating thought, though for the sake of others more than himself. The idea of a sadistic werewolf running around at night, toying with people before…

"We are not discussing this Syuusuke. You are not a werewolf, so this conversation is pointless." Tezuka replied finally, not turning to look at him, mentally berating himself for even stopping to consider his boyfriend's question. If he gave the other boy even so much as a glance of weakness to the topic, it would never end.

Fuji frowned in frustration, before replacing the frown with a new, sly smile. He watched silently as Tezuka proceeded to wash his face, then followed him back into the living room. However, before Tezuka had the opportunity to sit down on the couch, Fuji deftly stuck one leg in his path, causing him to stumble just enough for the smaller boy to whirl him around so that he fell backwards onto the couch, laid out across it sideways. The tensai quickly pushed his boyfriend back into the cushions as he attempted to sit up, and pounced on top of him, leaning so closely that the tips of their noses touched.

"Fuji. Let me up." The tone in Tezuka's voice indicated nothing but seriousness, but the smaller boy chose to ignore it.

"Sa, 'Mitsu, I'll ask you again. Would you be scared of me if I were a werewolf?" Fuji whispered into his lover's ear. Much to Tezuka's dismay, he involuntarily shuddered, and he cursed his sensitive ears. The honey-haired boy's smile widened again, as his eyes pierced his newly acquired prey with their stunning blue. "You would, ne, Kunimitsu?" The tensai trailed kisses lightly across Tezuka's jawline, causing the stoic boy to tense ever so slightly. He smirked as Tezuka inhaled sharply after Fuji playfully bit his neck, pleased with the trouble his lover was having controlling his reactions. The smaller boy then sat back on his knees, pinning Tezuka's legs down with the way he was seated, and pushing him down by the shoulders to prevent his sitting up. Tezuka growled in frustration, causing Fuji to chuckle.

"If you would just answer my questions, you'd be a lot happier, Kunimitsu." The boy replied, chuckling again, "Of course, you'd have to answer _correctly_." Tezuka fixed his boyfriend with a stern glare, surely Fuji could not honestly believe he would admit to being scared of anything. Especially not a nonexistent creature. Fuji smiled back, stretching out on top of his buchou like a cat, leaning down to kiss him deeply, eliciting a moan from his lover, who had tried and failed to stifle his reaction. As he returned Fuji's kisses, Tezuka failed to notice the subtle changing in the position of his arms until he heard a soft click. Quickly looking backwards to see just what Fuji had done to his hands, Tezuka realized his mistake as felt the weight on top of him shift, followed by another soft click by his ankle. He attempted to move his arms and legs, only to find them handcuffed to the desk and the short table on either end of the couch.

Tezuka glared at his boyfriend, who was now standing next to the couch, an amused grin on his face. "I told you, Kunimitsu. Now would you like to answer my questions?" Fuji asked, laughing.

"Fuji. Get me out of this _now._ Otherwise you will be running two-hundred laps tomorrow." Was Tezuka's no-nonsense reply.

"Hn…you're so tense, Tezuka. You need to lighten up." Fuji's eyes sparkled, a new plot forming in his mind, "Luckily, I'm the one member of the team who knows just what to do to make you laugh…"

The stoic boy stared down his boyfriend, "You wouldn't."

"Of course I would." The tensai replied cheerfully, pouncing on his boyfriend once more, reaching towards him, when…

"Yes." The taller boy said suddenly.

Fuji smiled genuinely, "Yes? Yes what?" In reply he received a mumble of words. "I'm sorry, what was that Kunimitsu? You'll have to speak up."

"Yes, I would be scared if you were a werewolf." Tezuka said simply, exasperated Fuji's game had come to this. His boyfriend merely smiled again; pleased he'd finally gotten his way.

Unlocking the handcuffs at Tezuka's hands and feet, the smaller boy replied, "Was that so terrible for you to play along with, 'Mitsu?" Tezuka stared at his boyfriend in reply, before swiftly getting up from the couch and putting Fuji where he had just been in one fluid motion. Fuji laughed as his boyfriend pinned him down on the couch, "Who would imagine? Seigaku's nationally-ranked captain, ticklish? It's a good thing too, I was running out of ideas."

Tezuka sighed, "This is the last time we celebrate Halloween, Syuusuke." Before Fuji had a chance to reply, Tezuka had recaptured his lips, picking up where they had left off.

A long while later, Fuji grinned up at his boyfriend, "But Halloween is quite interesting, ne? So many creatures…say, 'Mitsu, how would you react if I were a vampire?"

* * *

**I know, I know, a Halloween fic in March. But this is actually the result of going to see _Red Riding Hood_, so just deal with it. My mind is strange, but I'm actually somewhat fond of this fic for some inexplicable reason. If you like, review, if you don't like, review, if you have any comments, questions, criticisms, better plot ideas, etc. etc. then review. Even if you have none of that and just want to say hello, you can review. **


End file.
